mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Emma Stone
| birthplace = Scottsdale, Arizona, U.S. | othername = Riley Stone | occupation = Actress | yearsactive = 2004–present | homepage = }} Emily Jean "Emma" Stone (born November 6, 1988)"Celebrity birthdays on Nov. 6". The Miami Herald. November 6, 2009. Retrieved on June 26, 2010. is an American actress. She made her feature film debut in the comedy Superbad (2007). Stone was previously a cast member of the TV series Drive. She appeared in The House Bunny (2008) and Ghosts of Girlfriends Past (2009). She then starred in the horror-comedy Zombieland and the indie comedy Paper Man in 2009. In 2010, Stone voiced the character Mazie in Marmaduke, and stars in the high school comedy Easy A. Stone's upcoming films include the Steve Carell-comedy Crazy, Stupid, Love, an adaptation of the Kathryn Stockett bestselling novel, The Help, and a role in the comedy Friends With Benefits. She will voice a character in the DreamWorks Animation comedy The Croods, and will play Gwen Stacy in a reboot of the Spider-Man film series.http://marvel.com/news/all.14249.emma_stone_to_play_gwen_stacy Early life Stone was born in Scottsdale, Arizona, the daughter of Jeff Stone, a contractor, and Krista Stone, a homemaker."Emma Stone: Spider-Man's new girl". The Independent. October 8, 2010. Retrieved on October 8, 2010. She has a brother who is younger by two years.Obert, Richard (November 5, 2007). "Chaparral's Stone likes leading role". The Arizona Republic. Retrieved on May 10, 2010. She was a member of the Valley Youth Theatre while growing up, a regional theater in Phoenix, Arizona, where she appeared in her first stage production, The Wind in the Willows, at the age of 11. Stone attended Sequoya Elementary School and then Cocopah Middle School for sixth grade. She was home schooled for two years, at which time she appeared in 16 productions at Valley Youth Theatre, including: A Winnie-the-Pooh Christmas Tail, The Princess and the Pea, Cinderella, The Wiz, Titanic, Honk!, The Little Mermaid, Schoolhouse Rock Live!, Alice in Wonderland, and Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat,Balazs, Diana (August 21, 2007). "'Superbad' role for Scottsdale native". The Arizona Republic. Retrieved on September 1, 2007."VYT Alumni". Valley Youth Theatre. Retrieved on January 11, 2010. and performed with the theater's improv comedy troupe. Stone attended Xavier College Preparatory, an all-girl Catholic high school, as a freshman for one semester.Barker, Lynn (August 19, 2008). "Rockin'" with Emma Stone. TeenHollywood.com. Retrieved on November 30, 2009. She gave a PowerPoint presentation to her parents, set to the Madonna song "Hollywood", to convince them to let her move to California for an acting career. She dropped out of high school, and in January 2004, moved with her mother to a Los Angeles apartment, at the age of fifteen.Gordon, Jillian (July 2008). "Emma Stone: Coolest Chick We Know". Saturday Night Magazine. Retrieved on November 7, 2009. She was then home schooled, so that she could audition during the day.Pearlman, Cindy (September 12, 2010). "Disney reject now looking at 'Easy A'". Chicago Sun-Times. Retrieved on September 16, 2010. Career premiere of the film Zombieland in Austin, Texas, in September 2009.]] Stone launched a career in television after winning the role of Laurie Partridge on In Search of the New Partridge Family (2004), a VH1 talent competition reality show.Cordova, Randy (May 27, 2007). "Youth theater churns out future stars". The Arizona Republic. Retrieved on August 20, 2007. The resulting show, The New Partridge Family (2005), only produced a pilot episode. Stone next had appearances in the television series Medium, Malcolm in the Middle and Lucky Louie. In 2007, she had a regular role on the Fox drama Drive, playing Violet Trimble, until the series was cancelled. Stone made her feature film debut in the 2007 teen comedy Superbad, playing Jules, the love interest of lead character Seth (Jonah Hill). In 2008, she appeared in the comedy The Rocker, with Rainn Wilson.O., Jimmy (August 16, 2007). "INT: Jonah Hill/Stone". JoBlo.com. Retrieved on August 20, 2007. Stone played Amelia, the bassist in a band featuring singer Teddy Geiger. Stone learned to play bass for the role.Douglas, Edward (August 14, 2008). "[http://www.comingsoon.net/news/movienews.php?id=47706 Rainn Wilson is The Rocker!]". Comingsoon.net. Retrieved on August 15, 2008. Also that year, Stone appeared in The House Bunny, starring Anna Faris, alongside Katharine McPhee, Kat Dennings, Rumer Willis, and Colin Hanks."Rising Star: Emma Stone". Access Hollywood. June 4, 2008. Retrieved on June 5, 2008. Stone played the president of a sorority and sang on a single from the film, "I Know What Boys Like", a cover version of the 1982 song by The Waitresses.Sullivan, Kevin (June 2, 2008). "An interview with Emma Stone of The House Bunny". North by Northwestern. Retrieved on June 4, 2008. In 2009, Stone appeared in Ghosts of Girlfriends Past, a romantic comedy directed by Mark Waters, the director of Mean Girls (2004), starring Matthew McConaughey and Jennifer Garner.Goldstein, Gregg (February 4, 2008). "Five to haunt 'Girlfriends'". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved on February 11, 2008. Stone played "The Ghost of Girlfriends Past", a takeoff of the Ghost of Christmas Past from Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol. She starred in the horror/comedy Zombieland, along with Woody Harrelson and Jesse Eisenberg. The project, her third comedy for Columbia Pictures, began shooting in Atlanta in February 2009.Siegel, Tatiana (January 15, 2009). "Emma Stone enters 'Zombieland'". Variety. Retrieved on January 19, 2009. Stone played Wichita, a survivor/con artist from Wichita, Kansas, traveling across the U.S. with her younger sister Little Rock (Abigail Breslin).Sciretta, Peter (July 7, 2009) "Interview with Emma Stone On The Set of Zombieland". /Film. Retrieved on July 12, 2009. Stone starred in Paper Man, alongside Jeff Daniels, Ryan Reynolds and Lisa Kudrow, directed by Kieran and Michele Mulroney.Siegel, Tatiana (September 24, 2008). "Emma Stone joins 'Paper Man'". Variety. Retrieved on January 19, 2009. In the film, a middle-aged novelist, Richard (Jeff Daniels), has an imaginary friend named Captain Excellent (Ryan Reynolds) and also suffers from writer’s block. Stone plays Abby, a babysitter Richard hires after moving to Long Island. Stone began filming the independent comedy on Veterans Day, November 11, 2008, in Montauk, New York, using well-known local locations.Clavin, Tom (November 25, 2008). "Jeff Daniels filming a feature in Montauk". The East Hampton Press. Retrieved on November 25, 2008. Stone had a voice role in Marmaduke in 2010, a film adaptation of the long running comic strip about a Great Dane.Kit, Borys (November 3, 2009). "Owen Wilson signs on for 'Marmaduke'". Reuters. Retrieved on November 7, 2009. She voiced Marmaduke’s friend, Mazie, an Australian Shepherd who is a bit of a tomboy.Lemire, Christy (June 10, 2010). "‘Marmaduke’: Who let this dog out?". Associated Press. Retrieved on June 17, 2010. Stone landed her first leading role starring as a high school student in Easy A with Amanda Bynes, a comedy directed by Will Gluck.Wilner, Norman (September 9, 2010). "Emma Stone". Now. Retrieved on September 16, 2010. Her character divides the strictly moral students and teachers against the liberals in her school after a false rumor circulates that she's sexually promiscuous.Fleming, Michael (June 3, 2009). "Cast penciled in for 'Easy A'". Variety. Retrieved on June 7, 2008. The script contrasts the novel The Scarlet Letter and its heroine, Hester Prynne, to the life of the protagonist in the film.Busch, Jenna (October 1, 2009). "INT: Emma Stone". JoBlo.com. Retrieved on October 3, 2009. Stone will star in Crazy, Stupid, Love, alongside Steve Carell, Julianne Moore, Ryan Gosling and Marisa Tomei. The Warner Bros. film, about a husband (Steve Carell) with marital problems and difficulties with his children, began shooting on April 16, 2010 in Los Angeles.Verrier, Richard (May 5, 2010). "On Location: California film tax credit helping keep Hollywood at home". Los Angeles Times. Retrieved on May 9, 2010. Stone will also star in an adaptation of Kathryn Stockett’s best-selling novel The Help, a period piece set in Jackson, Mississippi in the 1960s. She plays Eugenia "Skeeter" Phelan, an aspiring writer, and plans to employ a Southern dialect for the role. Stone joined the voice cast of The Croods, a 3D computer animated caveman comedy by DreamWorks Animation. She will voice the role of Eep, the oldest daughter of Grug (Nicolas Cage) and Ugga (Catherine Keener). Ryan Reynolds voices Gy, the love interest to Stone's character. The film is scheduled for release on March 30, 2012.Sciretta, Peter (May 4, 2010). "Emma Stone and Catherine Keener Join The Croods". /Film. Retrieved on May 9, 2010. She also joined the cast of Friends With Benefits, starring Justin Timberlake and Mila Kunis, and directed by Will Gluck. The relationship comedy began filming in July 2010 in New York.Siegel, Tatiana (July 13, 2010). "A-Rod goes from big leagues to bigscreen". Variety. Retrieved on August 1, 2010. Stone stated in 2008 that she would eventually like to venture into film production, producing her own films, and that her dream was to appear on Saturday Night Live. Stone confirmed on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon that she will host the late-night sketch comedy show on October 23, 2010. Stone will play the role of Gwen Stacy in a reboot of the Spider-Man film series by Columbia Pictures and Marvel Entertainment. A release date of July 3, 2012 has been set for the Marc Webb-directed film, which will go into production in late 2010.Kroll, Justin; Stewart, Andrew (October 5, 2010). "Emma Stone falls for 'Spider-Man'". Variety. Retrieved on October 5, 2010. She is being considered for the lead in a reboot of 21 Jump Street, alongside Superbad co-star Jonah Hill.Kroll, Justin; Stewart, Andrew (September 23, 2010). "Emma Stone tangled in Sony's web". Variety. Retrieved on September 24, 2010. Stone will also appear in an as-yet untitled comedic anthology film, featuring Kate Winslet and Gerard Butler. Stone also appeared at and introduced Linkin Park at the 2010 MTV VMAs on Sept. 12, 2010. Personal life Stone was living on her own in Los Angeles in 2007. She moved to Greenwich Village, New York City in 2009.Barna, Ben (October 2, 2009). "‘Zombieland’s’ Emma Stone Dreams of SNL and Mexican Food". BlackBook Magazine. Retrieved on October 2, 2009. Stone has stated that she "was really into HTML and web design" when she was younger. Stone was romantically linked to singer-songwriter and actor Teddy Geiger, her co-star in The Rocker, at the time the film was being promoted in July 2008.Shanahan, Mark; Rhone, Paysha (July 17, 2008). "What's in a name? ". The Boston Globe. Retrieved on July 17, 2008. Although known as a redhead, Stone is naturally a blonde. She landed her first role as a teenager after dying her hair dark brown. Film producer Judd Apatow had her change from a brunette to a redhead for her role in Superbad.Outhier, Craig (August 16, 2008). "Emma Stone explores comedy with latest roles". East Valley Tribune. Retrieved on October 2, 2010. Stone is close friends with country-pop singer Taylor Swift.McMonagle, Mickey (December 31, 2009). "Taylor Swift: I've had a perfect year.. Kanye West incident aside". The Daily Record. Retrieved on January 10, 2010. Filmography Awards Rankings Discography *Katharine McPhee - "I Know What Boys Like" (2008), RCA - iTunes Store single with Emma Stone and Rumer Willis, a cover version of the 1982 single by The Waitresses References External links * Category:1988 births Category:Living people Category:American child actors Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:People from Greenwich Village, New York Category:Actors from Arizona Category:Participants in American reality television series Category:People from Scottsdale, Arizona Category:People from Phoenix, Arizona da:Emma Stone de:Emma Stone es:Emma Stone fa:اما استون fr:Emma Stone it:Emma Stone he:אמה סטון ms:Emma Stone nl:Emma Stone ja:エマ・ストーン pl:Emma Stone pt:Emma Stone ru:Стоун, Эмма simple:Emma Stone fi:Emma Stone sv:Emma Stone th:เอมมา สโตน